1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a standby power supply apparatus, and more particularly, to a standby power supply apparatus in which a supply voltage of the standby power source, supplied before electronic apparatuses, such as televisions (TVs) or video players, are switched on, is reduced by half to sharply reduce the consumption of standby electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a power source is not supplied to electronic apparatuses such as TVs, air conditioners or video players, which are controlled by a remote controller, the apparatuses remain in standby mode until the power source is supplied.
When electronic apparatuses are switched off, the electronic apparatuses remain in standby mode until the next time they are switched on. In standby mode, electronic apparatuses turn off the main power source to stop supplying the power source to most internal circuits and to supply electric power outputted from a standby power source to circuits which receive “power on” signals from a remote controller and other kinds of circuits.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating the internal structure of a related art power supply apparatus.
The related art power supply apparatus includes an alternating current (AC) rectifier circuit 110, a main power converter 120, a standby transformer 130, a standby power output unit 140 and a standby power converter 150.
In the related art power supply apparatus, an AC power source received from outside the apparatus and is rectified by the AC rectifier circuit 110. The rectified AC power source is supplied as a main power source to the apparatus by the main power converter 120.
At this time, the rectified AC power source is applied to the standby transformer 130, and the standby transformer 130 converts the power source inputted from the AC rectifier circuit 110 to a low voltage.
The power source of the low voltage is rectified into a direct current voltage by a first diode D1, and is smoothed by a second capacitor C2 to be supplied as a standby power source by the standby power output unit 140.
However, when the related art power supply apparatus operated above is in standby mode for a longer time, than in operation mode, excessive electric power is wasted when in standby mode.
Therefore, a method is required to efficiently reduce the electric power consumed when electronic apparatuses are in standby mode.